Bass Down Low
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Elena finds a new way to deal with her pain and grief, but when Damon tests just how far this new attitude will take her will she rise to the challenge or give into him finally?


_a/n: I honestly cannot tell you where this came from. I was just sitting here, thinking about Damon and Elena and the random idea popped into my head. The amazing thing about life, especially life that involves the supernatural, is that it can take any course at anytime. Now that season three has begun and we have seen where things may lead, it's time to live out our fantasies and hope that the writers of the show will give us what we want sooner or later. For now, fan fiction will keep us going, and I hope mine will continue to improve. Happy reading! _

Damon could feel the bass pounding in his chest before the bouncer of the club even let him through the door. He was tired of chasing Elena all around the city weekend after weekend. He could understand, sympathize, even allow her behavior lately, but enough was enough. Her life had fallen to pieces, and no one understood that better than him, or Jeremy. So when Damon was woken up again in the way to damn early hours of the morning, by a frantic ghost see-er, demanding that he go out and look for Elena, he had no choice.

He'd tracked her car, her scent and her normal patters all the way to the downtown limits of the city closest to Mystic Falls for the third time that month, knowing exactly where she would be and wondering if she would be alone. Even stupider to do what she was doing alone. He didn't have to have a psychology degree to understand that she was grieving, that she was hurting, but when the grief made her turn to stupid, dangerous actions it was time to step in.

A young girl sneaking into clubs, wearing what she wore and flirting the way she did was like a neon sign to predators, both human and supernatural. Stefan had abandoned her, Aunt Jenna had died, to which he was sure she blamed herself for and her parents had left long ago, but the pain was still fresh. Her best friend was a witch, the other a vampire. Her brother could see and talk to ghosts, and on top of all that, she was stuck in a love triangle with two brothers that could just as quickly snap her neck as kiss her.

Not that Damon would ever think of harming her, in any way. As long as finding her and dragging her back to the car, then severely scaring her to tears with a loud lecture and locking her up in the basement until she promised not to run off again, wasn't hurting her. The tempo of the song changed faster and the bodies around him began to move with it. He found it harder to slink his way through them, keeping his eyes open for her and his ears listening.

The sweat of everyone dancing around him, along with the spilled alcohol and combination of hundreds of perfumes were almost too much to fight through as his senses battled to find Elena's scent. It was entirely unique to her and he found it irresistible. Then he felt a hand reach out and grab his ass, causing him to jump and turn, a look of anger on his face. He wondered if the veins under his eyes had begun to show for the girl that had grabbed him spun away quickly and lost herself in the crowd.

Damn leather pants that made his ass look grab-able, why did he have to think he should dress the part for coming to this club? Hell, he hadn't even been to a club like this in decades. Back then, there'd been acid tripped out hippies and music that didn't make your ears want to bleed. Those had been the days, and especially now that he'd put himself in this place, he could see why he preferred loud rock and dancing soritory girls in the living room of the boarding house. Next to him a fist fight broke out and he dodged out of the way, barely missing a fist to the jaw.

The two men crashed into the bar, receiving a few choice words from the bartender and other dancers around them. The bouncer that had let Damon in came from out of nowhere and carried the two men out by their shirts. Shaking his head, Damon turned away and kept searching. He had almost started to wonder if she was hiding in the bathroom or if she'd spotted him and snuck out before he could find her. He really didn't feel like chasing her to another one of these loud clubs with their cheap liquor, bad music and drunken dancers. Then, he saw her. She was pressed up against some guy, his hands all over her as they danced to the song.

If you could call that grinding and swaying dancing.

He ignored the swell of jealousy he felt when his eyes focused on the guys' hands. They seemed a little too at home on her ass, but he fought through the anger and pushed past a few couples roughly. Elena seemed to lost in the music, in the moment to notice him and perhaps if he hadn't been looking at her through a cloud of frustration and jealousy he would have noticed just how incredibly sexy she looked.

Instead he grabbed the guy by the throat and shoved him back, thankfully only hard enough to knock him on the ground, and not through a wall. Elena cried out in shock and stepped aside, her eyes turning on Damon in a glare. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" she bent down to help the guy she'd been dancing with up, but he ignored her hand, jumping to his feet to fight with Damon.

"Buddy, what the hell is your problem? I was just dancing with the girl."

Damon grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him. "I'm not your buddy, and she's not your girl to be dancing with." Then he felt the power of compulsion take over and his pupils dilate as he held the man's mind in his. "You will leave now, and never come back. If you ever see either of us again, you will run away. Understand?"

"Run." He nodded, his voice light. When Damon released him, he stumbled back and walked away, not even looking at Elena.

Then Damon looked at her, immediately feeling the sharp sting of pain as she slapped him. "You had no right to do that. Max was just dancing with me."

"I've made love with less contact than that." Damon spat, ignoring the pain and grabbing her by the arm. "He was all over you like a drunken frat boy."

"He was a drunken frat boy. And it's no different than how you treat those scantily clad women I find you drinking from in the living room all the time."

"That is entirely different." He said, dragging her through the crowd, surprised that no one was stopping him. From the outside he no doubt looked like an abusive, controlling boyfriend. That gave him all the more reason to be angry. If this Max character had decided to try anything, there would have been no one to help her. "You are not like those girls, and the last thing I want is for you to end up like one of them."

"It's not like he was a vampire that could have drained me Damon." She spat, trying to shake him off and failing. "The worst that could have happened was he would have kissed me."

"If you think that's the worst that could happen, you're stupider than I thought. Has your grief really made you that gullible? What happened to the Elena I met last year?"

"She's gone, can't you see that?" Elena stopped, refusing to move, and Damon was becoming too tired to drag her.

For the first time he looked at her. Her lips were pink and shiny, her eyes darkened with shadow and her hair slightly curled. The skirt she was wearing was black, leather like his pants and the top, if you could call two pieces of fabric shown together a shirt, was red and silky. The jealousy and anger was quickly replaced with hunger and lust, which was a lot harder to shake than his previous emotions. "You're right," he said carefully, taking her hand in his. This time he led her more gently down a hallway to a door marked private. "you have changed, let's see how much."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, although she didn't fight when he broke the lock with a turn of his wrist and pulled her into the room. "Damon, what are you doing?"

She heard the click of the door and then the lock. He released her hand and she was suddenly alone in the darkness. For a moment she wondered if he had left her there. Then she felt his hands on her waist and she was pulled flush against him. "If you've really changed Elena, if your anger and depression have gotten the best of you than you won't mind if I test a few things."

"I really don't know what you are talking about." She said, not struggling out of his grasp. To be honest, it felt nice to be in his arms.

Damon's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and thanks to his vampire skills he could see almost as well as if the lights were on. He'd locked them in an office, probably one that belonged to the club's manager. The desk was fairly cluttered and if his plan would turn out the way he secretly hoped, some of that would need to end up on the floor. The music still pounded through the door, but it was a little easier to assimilate now that it wasn't making his head ache.

"If you don't find dancing with that guy a big deal, that it meant nothing why not dance with me like that." He said, turning her around so her back pressed to his chest, so her ass pressed tightly against him.

The tempo changed to another song, a little slower, but still loud and quick enough to keep them dancing. Elena tried to control her heart beat, knowing that he could hear it and be able to dissect how she was feeling from it. His body felt oddly warm against hers and she could feel the fabric of his shirt on her bare back where her top left her uncovered. "I really don't know what you are trying to prove." She said, moving with him as they pressed closer to each other.

He bent down to her ear, his voice dark and deep. "The Elena I knew, the one I fell in love with is still in there. By now, that girl would have slapped me and demanded to be taken home. Of course, the girl I knew would never have come here in the first place." He drew her lobe between his teeth and nibbled lightly, relishing when she trembled against him.

"I'm tired of always being the good one Damon. Can't you see that? It really is true that no good deed goes unpunished, so I figure why not be bad. Katherine literally got away with murder, so why can't I do a few bad things and enjoy my life a little."

"Is that what you were doing out there with Max?" he slid his hands down her arms, over her waist and down her hips, then back up, flattening them against her stomach. "Enjoying your life?" he heard her breath hitch and moved his kisses to her neck, careful to ignore the veins that would tempt his fangs out from hiding.

"I was trying to, until you barged in and threw him to the floor."

"You're lucky that's all I did. His hands were all over you."

"Like yours are now." She said, letting her head fall back on his shoulder, providing him with more territory to explore.

They'd had an unspoken understanding of mutual attraction for months, maybe longer. But they hadn't acted upon it due to her state of emotional upheaval and obvious drive to get Stefan back, but he'd told them to stop looking, to leave him alone. That had been the last straw for Elena, and that had been the first night he'd followed her to one of these clubs. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so."

"I don't want you to stop." She said, sighing when his fingers crept up her bare stomach, then under the shirt, searching for her breasts. "I know I should, but I don't. I've been hiding behind my grief for so long, behind my love for Stefan for so long. I don't want to hide anymore Damon, I don't have the energy to pretend I don't want you."

"See, now there is the proof I needed to know that you can't possibly be my Elena." He dropped his hands, spinning her around to face him. In the dark he could see the color draining from her face, almost afraid of what he would do. She'd been quite relaxed in his arms, ready to take whatever he gave her and give back as much as she could. "She would never have said those words, in that tone while I touched her."

"Maybe the Elena you knew was just a cover. Did you ever think that maybe this is the real me? That it's true how I feel about you, couldn't you feel it when we kissed all those weeks ago? I feel something for you Damon, and it's more than just gratitude and friendship. I've tried to stuff it down, I've tried to use Stefan as an excuse, but we both know he's not coming home. At least not anytime soon."

"So you're prepared to love me, be with me until my brother comes home to be with you? Well, isn't that the ideal relationship offer I've been waiting for." Disgusted with himself for almost accepting it, he pushed her away and strode over to the desk, leaning against it. "I know you're trying to explore a different side of yourself Elena, but there is no need to be so Katherine about all this. Bide your time with me until the Salvatore brother you actual want returns to you."

"Damon, I-" she shook her head and stepped toward him in the darkness.

"Don't say it." He held up his hand. "I've heard it all before. It will always be Stefan right, but while I'm here we may as well have a go at it?"

"No." she went to him, pressing her palms to his chest. She suddenly felt ridiculous and cruel. He'd come here to make sure she was safe, to show her how crazy she was being, and she'd thrown the act of friendship back in his face and confused him even more. "I'm not thinking about Stefan, not now, not when your arms are around me and you're kissing me. All I can think about is you. All I've able to think about is you for weeks. I couldn't stay in that house I shared with my family, and when I would get out I'd want to drive to see you. I knew I couldn't do that, so I kept driving and ended up here."

"I don't understand what's so appealing about these places." He said, wishing he could cross his arms, but glad that she was touching him.

"I honestly don't know either. I was drawn here by all the people. I thought maybe if I was in a group full of so many of them I wouldn't feel so lonely, I wouldn't want to go see you and I wouldn't need to talk to you. The music was loud and for a little while my brain could just shut off and I wouldn't have to feel, or think or worry about anything. That's why I kept coming back. And that's why I was dancing with Max."

"I wouldn't have minded if you'd come over to see me." He said, wrapping his fingers around her wrists and pulling her closer. "I've missed you too. More, than you could possibly know."

She leaned against him, breathing in all his scents, both material and natural. "There is something I need to tell you, something I should have told you long ago. Something I can't go one more minute without saying."

"Elena, you don't have to." He ran his thumbs over her hands, hoping she would say it anyway.

"Ever since Stefan left, ever since he told you to stop looking for him I've come to understand that he really doesn't want to be found. It killed me at first, to think that he could just give up on our love so quickly and easily. Then I remembered how you hadn't given up on me, not once and I realized that it really had been you all along. I was just too blind to see it."

"Keep going." He nodded, glad it was dark so she couldn't see his smile. He always thought he looked much better with a smirk on his face.

"I love you Damon, and I'm tired of pretending I don't."

He rose up from the desk, his hands on either side of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair. Then his lips were on hers, and they were kissing a real kiss that wasn't because he was dying or because he was drunk and throwing himself on her. It was because she loved him, and finally after all this time he'd gotten her to say it. "I love you too Elena." His whispered, pulling her tight against him. "I know I've said that before, more than once, but I'm so glad I am finally saying it to you now."

"I'm glad you never gave up on me." She smiled, finding her fingers had a mind of their own as they unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't stop her or object, so she kept going, letting her hands explore the new body and her nails to leave marks. "Damon, I want you. I can't hold it back anymore."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said, sliding her skirt higher up her legs, and then lifting her with one arm, the other clearing the desk of its belongings with the other.

He set her on the top, finding her lips again, whispering and murmuring things she couldn't quite understand. She didn't have to hear his words to know that he was telling her he loved her, that he was happy and he needed her, wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She ran her hands up his arms, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Then she felt him lift her shirt over her head, and suddenly she was fused to him.

Within minutes they were naked, wrapped around each other and breathing heavily. She held onto him as if she was holding on the last breaths of life. She'd waited so long to feel this, to be with him and be completely free. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt just how close he was, and she held her breath. He caught her eyes, and as he slid into her, he watched the expressions flicker through them. Then she closed her eyes and he heard a low moan from the back of her throat.

"Oh Damon." She breathed, her nails digging into his shoulder as she fought to keep control. She'd never felt so complete before, never so out of control.

"You feel so good." He said, pressing his forehead to hers.

Then he lifted her up, his hands around her waist, holding her against him as he made love to her. First his thrusts were slow and even, but as they began to spin out of control he found it harder to hold back his instincts. Every atom in his body was screaming at him to bite her, he couldn't help it and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to resist it. He didn't want to scare her away, now that he finally had her. Then the words he needed to hear the most came from her lips.

"I'm ready Damon." She whispered, her hands on either side of his neck. "I'm ready to belong to you and only you."

"Are you sure you know what you're saying?" he asked, never stopping his movements inside of her. He could already feel his mouth watering from the thought of tasting her blood.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." She held her wrist to his mouth, nodding her agreement when he looked at her. "I want to be yours."

He took her hand in his, bringing it down from his fangs. "It will hurt more if I drink from you there." He said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Where then?" she asked, feeling a little silly. Stefan had always drank from there, and while it had hurt she'd thought that was just part of it.

"I need you to relax and feel the moment Elena. Close your eyes." He whispered, kissing both of her eyelids shut. "Focus on the feel of me inside you. Remember where my hands are, how I'm touching you and then when you are about to cum, I will make sure the bite hurts as little as possible."

"Alright." She wanted to look at him, see the reassurance in his eyes that she heard in his voice, but she didn't.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, kissing down her neck, over to her shoulder and back up to her lips. "Do you trust me to take care of you and keep you safe?"

She nodded and he slowly felt the tension ease out of her body. He gripped her hips tighter with his hands, pulling her closer to him, going deeper inside of her until he was sure there was no way he could get nearer. He whispered in her ear, telling her everything would be alright, and then as her grip tightened on his shoulders and he heard her heart beat increase, he bent his head to her neck and began to suck gently.

He could see the hickey forming, smell the blood coming closer to her skin and he could feel the veins under his eyes darken as the lust to taste her began to take over. She gasped as his speed increased, and cried out when he moved his hand between them, touching her too. Her head dropped back and he was glad the music was so loud that no one outside the door would be able to hear her moans. Then the first cry of pleasure came and he sunk his teeth into the bruise he'd made with his kisses.

Elena held tighter to him, surprised that it hadn't hurt but to lost in the euphoria of her orgasm to care. She began to thrust back with him, meeting his tempo as best she could. It was as if every drop of blood he took, he replaced with something else. Maybe love, maybe passion, but whatever it was made her feel all that closer to him and it wasn't until the shudders had stopped and he'd healed her wound that she realized just what it meant to belong to Damon Salvatore. There was no one else, there never could be anyone else, and she wasn't sure she'd ever want there to be.

Part of her felt foolish for letting this all go on so long, and the other half was glad. If she had simply jumped into bed with Damon the first night, the first week of Stefan's disappearance, she wasn't sure if would have been this incredible, for either of them. She could have whimpered when he pulled out of her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they would make love again. He pressed a kiss to her lips and gently lifted her off the table. When he handed her back her clothes, she just stared at him.

"I've never felt so wonderful in all my life." He smiled, knowing that the effects of the blood he'd given her to heal would wear off soon.

"Don't go getting addicted to me now." He warned, but gently kissed her to show he wasn't serious.

"Like you aren't already addicted to me." She teased and slipped her skirt back on. He wondered just how long it would take to get her out of it again.

"That is an entirely different matter. I could quit you if I so choose." He said, pushing his arms through the holes of his shirt, but not doing the buttons up.

She ran her finger down his chest and stomach, marveling at the rippling of goose bumps over his body at her touch "That is the biggest lie you've ever told me Damon, and you know it."

With a smirk, he gathered her close and breathed in her scent. "I guess we will just have to see about that won't we?"

_a/n: okay, so I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I just had to get it out of my system. I hope you all found at least some parts of it enjoyable. I'd love to know what you thought, and if you can think of any other (even totally random ways) that they could get together. Thanks!_


End file.
